


A Cure I Know

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, HarringroveWeekofLove Day 2, Humour, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Steve is kind of an idiot, and his dick is a fucking moron, but what else is new, right? Billy's still to blame, though. Completely his fault. 100%."Still an asshole?" Billy asks, hip cocked and expression cocky and self-satisfied, and Steve scoffs but he opens the front door wider for him anyway, and then his back gets newly acquainted with the inside of said door while their mouths get newly acquainted with each other. Which Steve believes is totally fair.(Written for Harringrove Week of Love Day 2: Marking.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	A Cure I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)".

A mirror doesn't lie, which is part of the problem, and the reason why Steve is in deep shit. Well... medium-sized shit. Nancy would say he's being dramatic, but she's not the one who's getting stink-eyed in gym class. Definitely not the one whom Tommy has been throwing dirty looks to for the entirety of the day. And all because of fucking Billy Hargrove and his, like, vampire tendencies or some shit.

Underneath the shower spray, Steve presses on the biggest of the bruises, the one so high up on his neck nothing he owns covers it up. He does it mostly out of instinct, though the thought strikes him straight away that he shouldn't be doing this while showering _in public_. Not after basketball practice, the entire team mere feet away. Definitely not with Billy standing on the other side of the room, equally naked and wet and infuriating. Yeah, Steve's kind of an idiot, and his dick is a fucking moron.

Wishful thinking that the lockers will clear up soon enough won't be getting him very far, so he does the next best thing, which is hurrying the fuck up, getting dressed, and getting the fuck out of there, all in quick succession, his gaze painstakingly avoiding all the others in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he believes Billy's about to come over, or at least has not quit with the aggressive eye contact since they got undressed and headed for the showers, but Steve's already out the door, shoelaces untied and dragging in stray puddles of water.

He drives himself home with the radio turned down low to dead static, but doesn't take notice of it until he's parked in his driveway with the engine finally off.

OK, so there's a tiny chance he's being overly dramatic about this.

*

He gets a call within an hour of arriving home. Steve's parents are, unsurprisingly, away. Therefore Billy gets to snark at him all he wants over the phone, and Steve can bitch right back. Already munching on a pack of Sprinkled Chips Ahoy! and slurping from a glass of milk, he answers from the kitchen so he can speak into the cordless phone nestled into the crook of his neck while chewing and pacing around his house. It drives Billy up the wall when he does that, his attention divided, but Steve's not feeling particularly charitable today, thank you very much.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Steve says in the receiver, "You're being an asshole about this, dude."

Billy laughs, muffled, and Steve bitches some more. They can't agree on this. So Billy comes over. That solves nothing. Except for how they're both gonna very obviously get laid. It's inevitable at this point. Steve brushes his teeth diligently, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, his neck flushed and bruised and likely soon to be even more so.

Billy must have been ready to leave because he gets there in record time. Steve doesn't even check the peephole, because who else could it be, although he does eye the front of the house through a hall window, and discovers Billy's parked far enough away the Camaro's not within sight.

"Still an asshole?" Billy asks, hip cocked and expression cocky and self-satisfied, and Steve scoffs but he opens the front door wider for him anyway, and then his back gets newly acquainted with the inside of said door while their mouths get newly acquainted with each other. Which Steve believes is totally fair.

It's kind of always good. Which is totally _un_ fair.

They've been doing this since March, spent spring break fucking in every room of Steve's house with his parents away for the whole week and Billy's parents believing he was staying with an aunt in California, made out for hours on Billy's birthday with Tommy drunkenly yelling for Billy to join half the school partying in the Hargrove backyard while Neil and Susan were out of state purchasing a new car and Max defiantly staying at El's. School's almost over, graduation just weeks away, but the reasons to stop this are few and far between. Billy will likely work a summer job at the public pool, and Steve is unlikely to get to slack around with only State as a feeble option and his father punishing his lack of Ivy League options, and thus they'll sneak around until one of them says they've had enough or they're bored or whatever else might happen from now until then.

In the meantime Steve gets to suck on Billy's tongue and thrust their dicks together and have actual fun for once. Billy's always game to come over and fool around, or even just to make out lazily while pretending to do homework. They don't leave Steve's front door for a solid twenty minutes, by which time Steve's lips are sore, his dick hard and making a mess in his underwear. They take a breather to do some actual breathing, but Billy's thigh only gets more comfortable between Steve's thighs and against his balls.

Then, his face already nuzzling around Steve's collar, Billy bites into the skin at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, and _sucks_. Steve moans instantly. He sounds like a wounded animal to his own ears, a pitiful whine following on the tail of the moan, and, in a sense, he is.

"You _dick_ ," he breathes out harshly, but his right ankle snakes around Billy's calves to pull him closer anyway.

Coming in their pants isn't fun, so Steve takes the initiative of squirming around in Billy's arms until Billy gets the hint they should be taking their pants _off_. Steve does most of the work while Billy mauls both sides of his neck like the bastard that he is, although he does finally move away to help, by which Steve means he drops to his knees when Steve's jeans are already around his ankles. Helping becomes him pulling at Steve's underwear to have it pool into the insides of his jeans.

Before Steve can point out he was doing fine on his own, thanks, Billy puts his mouth on Steve's cock. It's a good distraction from his bitching about bruises and assholes being bastards and the both of them being _fucking obvious_ when Billy's sniffing around him where the entire school can see. If Steve shows up every day with rows upon rows of new hickeys no girl at school fesses up to putting there, then some conclusions are bound to be drawn.

It's hard to think about that when Billy's tongue is licking around his cockhead to swallow him as far down as he can take him without gagging unattractively. Everything Billy does is attractive, and sucking dick, eyes closed, eyelashes delicately brushing his cheekbones, is not much different. Steve can appreciate that. He appreciates it even more when Billy starts bobbing his head and tightening his lips and relieving Steve's head of any pointless thoughts.

It's the _best_ kind of distraction, and Steve is thankful Billy's not paying attention to the way he presses at his own neck, the pads of his fingers rubbing at the purples and reds. He could get ideas. Totally wrong ideas, of course. Obviously.

*

The next day Steve gives in, and wears a scarf. And no, he does not care to answer any questions about why he'd be doing so in the middle of May, thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired! Kudos and comments appreciated, but I love y'all anyway. <3
> 
> I am also on [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
